Usagi's Anatomy
by yumekoSCD
Summary: She's a widow, she's a mother. He's a neurosurgeon. They had a past that should be stay a past, but fate have other plans and brough them together again. It's USAGI X MAMORU, slightly USAGI X SEIYA


AN: While watching an episode of Greys's Anatomy, this idea came to mind.

Disclaimers: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or Sailor Moon. I only own this story this story is AU, nothing to do with fighting, moon princess. It's been a while since I last wrote anything, so the writing might be a little rusty, please bare with me.

Usagi's Anatomy

Chapter One

It's the first day at work and Chiba Mamoru was a nervous rack.

He usually enjoyed the hospital environment. The sterile odor of chlorine in hospitals usually clams him, but today, it made Mamoru feel sick to his stomach. Mamoru wanted to puke, but that's not an option when he is about to come face to face with Dr Ken Tomoe. Ken Tomoe was one of the best surgical surgeons on earth, who just happened to be his new boss, as well as the chief of Surgery at Crescent General Hospital.

Mamoru is usually calm when it comes to important situation, but his nerves are going crazy,. Something wasn't right. The air was off.

Mamoru walked up to the front desk and asked the receptionist, Suzie, of the directions to Dr Ken Tomoe's office and was told his office is on the west wing of the 3rd floor. After asking a few more nurses and almost getting lost, Mamoru finally reached the Dr Tomoe's secretary's desk. This is when Mamoru came to the realization that this hospital is huge, which means this job might be a lot more than he bargained for, which made him excited instead of scared.

Mamoru smiled at the redheaded receptionist Beryl and said, "Hi, I have an appointment with Dr Tomoe at 10:00"

Beryl is skinny with long wavy reddish brown hairs and had on bright red lipsticks on, which made her hair more red than it probably really was. Not to mention she also had a red shirt on. The woman liked red, which Mamoru could tell. Beryl buzzed Dr Tomoe's phone and after a few second of exchange, hang-up the phone and advised Mamoru to go into his office.

Mamoru knocked on the door lightly before entering into the office. The room was decorated in classic mahogany wood that said luxury. Dr. Tomoe's sitting behind the desk and when he saw Mamoru enter stood up. Mamoru strode over and shook Dr. Tomoe's office.

"It's nice to meet you again, Dr. Tomoe." Mamoru said.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you again as well Mamoru. Please, sit down." Mamoru did as was told while Dr Tomoe sat back down in his own black leather chair. "Please, call me Ken. There's no need for formalities here. So, let's get down to business. As you know, you are hired for the neurosurgery department, but other than your position as a surgeon, I want you to continue the research of Dr Kou on malignant gliomas, which, from what I know, is also your area of specialty."

"Seiya Kou?" Mamoru questioned, not quite believe what was asked of him.

Seiya Kou was one the best and youngest neurosurgeon who was famous for his research in malignant gliomas, up until his unexpected death due to a car accident. Mamoru and Seiya had met once a few months ago in a medical conference in Toronto and briefly discussed Seiya's research, but then each went their separate way. Toronto was where Mamoru had worked before been hired across the country in British Columbia.

"That's correct. I have to admit, our meeting in Toronto a few months ago interested me." Mamoru nodded, remembering the conference. "You and Seiya have a lot in common. It's sad to all of us that Seiya died so suddenly, but that doesn't mean his research has to be thrown away. His research combined with your own contribution can be something great. Also, it helps that you will have one of the best neurosurgeons on our team to help you. The younger Dr Kou."

Mamoru had a confused look on his face, so Dr Tomoe continued to explain. "Hotaru Kou, Seiya's younger sister is also specialized in neurosurgeon. Actually, she is the new Chief of Neurosurgery, since her brother died so suddenly. So in a way, she's your boss as well."

A buzz stopped the conversation." Dr Tomoe, Dr. Kou's here to see you." Bery's's voice came on the speakers.

"Please send her in." A light knock and in came a younger woman in white coat.

"Speaking of the devil. Hotaru, I'd like you to meet Mamoru Chiba, the new neurosurgeon hired from Toronto. Mamoru, Hotaru Kou, your direct attending."

Hotaru walked over and shook Mamoru's hands firmly. Hotaru is a petite girl with short jet-black hair with purple shade of highlights when looked closely. After a quick exchange of hellos everyone sat down and Ken went on, "As I was saying, Hotaru is the newly appointed Chief of Neurosurgery. I have already talked to her about you taking over Seiya's research; all you have to do is give the ok."

"It would be my honours to continue Seiya's research." Mamoru said.

"I'm glad you agreed to take over the researches Seiya was working on. I know my brother. He wouldn't want the researches to go in vain. And I'd be more than happy to help in any way possible. Malignant glioma is not my specialty, but I have been keeping up with Seiya's research and that of your own work. Call me selfish but if this breakthrough; it's not just the medical world that will be benefited, but also the name of our hospital. CGH is family. I mean that literally." Hotaru stated.

Mamoru had the confused look on his face again, so Hotaru went on explaining. "My family is heavily involved with the hospital, both financially as well as work wise. We have privately funded various projects, wings in this hospital. In fact, in memory of my brother Seiya's recent death, my family just funded the new Serenity cancer wing, which is still in its expansion stage. So when I say I mean family, I mean family. The only request we have is that if there is a breakthrough, my brother Seiya's name is mentioned."

"Of course, his research so far makes a lot of difference. I wouldn't have it any other way." Mamoru state.

Hotaru nodded "Then Dr Chiba, you are more than welcome to continue this research and make us proud. Think of CGH as your new home, you will have the Kou family's support. And like I said, I will be more than happy to help with the research. And I'm more than sure the board will be supportive as well."

"Well, now that we have that agreed on, Hotaru, why don't you take Mamoru for a tour around the hospital? Introduce him to everyone. I have a meeting I have to get to. And Mamoru, I will have the lawyers prepare the paperwork's and you can get it all sort out in due time." Ken said.

Taking Ken's suggestion, Hotaru took Mamoru on a tour of CGH.


End file.
